


A Cold

by tropical_fishy



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Sickfic, Soft Boyz, sick Murdoc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-13 14:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tropical_fishy/pseuds/tropical_fishy
Summary: 2D finds a sick Murdoc on the couch. Of course he takes care of him.





	A Cold

**Author's Note:**

> my only purpose is to provide the gorillaz fandom with fluffy 2Doc fics

Stu blinked open his dark eyes, throwing his heavy comforter to the side so his pale, lanky legs were exposed to the cold morning air. 

He slid out from bed and stretched, rubbing his neck. Stuart picked a shirt up from the ground and brought it to his nose, sniffing it. It wasn’t too bad, so he pulled it over his head. 

Initially, 2D had left his room and headed downstairs for some kind of food. However, 2D’s mission to get food was put on hold, because he heard an odd noise coming from the living room, and curiosity got the best of him. 

Upon entering the room, he was met with Murdoc, sprawled across the whole couch, a box of Kleenex resting on his chest, and a blue sheet covering him. There were multiple piles of used and wadded up tissues all around the room. It seemed like the older man had not noticed 2D yet. His attention was on the television, which was playing an odd talk show of sorts. 

“Muds? You alright?” Stuart raised an eyebrow. Murdoc jumped slightly and then scowled.

“Shut it, my head aches!” The green man hissed. Stu shrunk back. Murdoc sighed softly. 

“Get me medicine, I feel like crap.” Murdoc huffed out. His voice was low and hoarse. 2D nodded and strode into the kitchen, now with a new objective. 

The kitchen was a royal mess, with unwashed dishes overflowing in the sink. It had been Murdoc’s turn to clean them. The kitchen table had dirty magazines and half finished water bottles on it. 2D ignored this and opened the medicine cabinet, shoving aside his own pills to retrieve some cold syrup. 

He ran back to Murdoc in the living room, who was coughing harshly. Once done, the dark haired glared at him. Stu held up the medicine. “Will this work, Muds?” He inquired. Murdoc stuck out his tongue.

“Mate, I’ve swallowed some rather disgusting things, but I’m not putting that filth in my mouth.” He narrowed his eyes at the package. 2D rolled his eyes, not that anyone could tell. 

“It’ll make you feel better, so who cares if it tastes bad?” Stu walked over to the couch and kneeled so he was level with Murdoc. He took the bottle out and filled the cap. Murdoc pulled the sheet up to his nose. 

“It’s not even that much!” 2D exclaimed, gesturing at the cap. Murdoc didn’t respond. Stu sighed and pulled the blanket down so Murdoc’s mouth was showing. To his surprise, the 53 year old man was pouting. Murdoc was pouting and 2D’s first thought was that it was CUTE. 

The younger shook the thought from his head and returned his attention to the sick man lying on the couch in front of him. “Pretty please, Muds? Just down it like a shot.” 

Murdoc seemed to think about this. “Get me juice. I’ll take the medicine with that.” The raven haired finally said. 2D set the filled cap down and ran off to the kitchen, grabbing a juice box and putting the straw in. He ran back to Murdoc.

Stu handed the fluorescent colored box to the other, making sure Murdoc had a good grip on it before letting go. His hand lightly brushed against Muds’, but only for a moment. 

Seeing the small drink clutched in such big hands was quite cute, but Stuart would never have admitted that out loud. He picked up the cap. 

“Here.” He held the cap up to Murdoc’s lips, and they parted just enough so he could pour the contents of the cap into the older’s mouth. Murdoc made a disgusted noise at the taste and quickly dipped his juice.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” 2D asked. Murdoc shrugged. Stuart smiled brightly. 

“Muds, try and rest, I’m going to go do the dishes.” Stu stated. Murdoc nodded and returned his focus to the TV. 

2D wandered into the kitchen and turned on the sink. His thoughts wandered to Murdoc. He was different when sick. A lot needier. It was really cute. Quite endearing.

Then Stuart thought about the pout again and shook the thoughts of the other man from his mind. 

Once done with the dishes, the blue haired man walked back into the living room, surprised to see Murdoc snoring quietly. He grinned and went back upstairs. 

The next day, Murdoc had returned to his usual gross self. 2D had been making himself a sandwich when Murdoc had wandered into the room and cleared his throat. The empty eyed man turned to him. “Yeah?” 

“You helped take care of me when I was sick. That was awfully nice of you.” Murdoc said, averting his eyes. 2D took that as a thank you and smiled.

“It was nothing.” Stu took his sandwich and turned to leave the kitchen. Then he sneezed. 

The men stared at each other. 

Murdoc raised an eyebrow at him, then smirked. “I should return the favor.~ don’t worry, Dents. I’m great at taking care of people!” 

2D made haste to leave the kitchen.


End file.
